Tease
by Gothicthundra
Summary: 6 Times Kurt teases Dave, Two times Dave Teases Kurt, and one time its a win-win.


For Xshime... this is because she read one of my stories... ironically enough FOR her as well and well our topics got lost again.

**Tease**

I.

Dave walked into home room like normal, still aggravated about Hockey practice the night before... maybe Azimio was right, he should try out for football or something. He saw all the guys wearing their football jerseys to show for the game that night, he took a second glance at who was sitting with the football jocks. In between Hudson and Chang sat Hummel, wearing a large number 3 on his chest. That was new... he shook his head and sat down in his normal spot next to Azimio and on the other side of Cooper, who was annoying the shit out of him right now.

"No, guys, it hip thrust, then turn!" he heard the countertenors voice say to someone, he looked, he was talking to Azimio... who was actually talking back.

"So, put a ring on it, is after or before," said Azimio, Dave watched Kurt stand up and go a little a head of the football players and start moving, humming to himself and muttering words to them.

Dave watched Kurt dance, he suddenly felt a little uncomfortable, simply because he found himself watching Kurt's moves a little too closely. _Wow,_ thought Dave, he thought about getting up and grinding with the smaller teen, he blinked quickly and looked around, no one had noticed, but Dave had, his face was red as he glared at the desk. That was not a normal thought for a teenage boy, he nodded to himself... maybe it was... yeah... he was fine... he'd thought like this before, no big deal... yeah.

**II.**

Dave sat in the Hudmel house with Finn, they were doing a school project. It had taken months but Burt had finally let him in the house after Kurt reasoned with them that they we're friends and it was okay... so needless to say, Dave was on especially good behavior... Kurt walked by them and gave them a small smile, Dave waved slightly as Finn started talking to Kurt, Dave couldn't help but check out Kurt's ass as he left, especially as it froze.

"Dave?" asked Kurt looking at him, he looked up quickly, not missing the smirk across Kurt's face, "Did you want a soda?"

"Uh... yeah," said Dave quickly, glad Finn hadn't noticed, after all Dave wasn't out yet and well.. he'd just checked out his brother... which was better than previous things.

"What kind?" asked Kurt, Dave looked back at him, Kurt was leaning against the doorway in an outstretched manor, his confident smirk returned.

"Ohm, root beer's fine," said Dave, as Finn started talking about the project, Kurt turned around again and Dave blinked rapidly as Kurt seemed to move his hips deliberately slow as he walked away.

A few minutes later, Kurt came back with two sodas, at the same time Finn went to get his phone off the charger. Dave gave Kurt a shrug and a smile, and took his soda from Kurt. He went to take Finn's too, but Kurt's knee rested on the arm rest next to Dave's hand. Dave froze as Kurt leaned across him towards the table, Kurt's neck right in front of him and his hand trapped near Kurt's waist. Dave's eyes went wide as Kurt looked at him with a smirk, _Shit! He's doing this on purpose!_ Thought Dave.

"Did you need ice David?" asked Kurt, sitting up a little, so his arms were on either side of Dave's.

"Ohm... no I'm good... How's Blaine?" asked Dave, coughing slightly as his voice sounded a little low.

"Oh, he and his new boyfriend are fine," said Kurt, standing up and heading out of the room as Finn came back.

**III.**

Dave, yet again, was at the Hudmel household with some of the football team and Burt, watching the game. Dave was still trying to get on Burt's good side, so when Burt was going to get more pizza, Dave volunteered to get it for him, and was very pleased with himself when Burt gave him a small smile and nod. He sighed as he walked up the basement stairs and into the kitchen. Kurt was having a 'girl's night' apparently. So he wasn't surprised to see Kurt by the blender, an ear-bud in his ear. Dave froze as he went to open the freezer, Kurt was dancing as he turned off the appliance, Dave bit his lip, Nope... no, he wasn't going to even attempt to flirt with Kurt... Hell no, because he was not... just that.

"Hey David," smiled Kurt, humming now to something light sounding.

"Hey, Kurt," said Dave with a small smile as he pulled out the frozen pizza, an organic one that wasn't bad at all.

"How's the game?" asked Kurt, eating a piece of ice, Dave watched him lick the ice until he felt a sting on his finger and looked down at his hand where a thin paper-cut from the pizza had cut him.

"Shit.." whispered Dave, "Can you get me a band-aid..."

"Here, let me see it," said Kurt, he still had the ice in his mouth from the muffled sound.

"What are you..." Dave stopped as Kurt put Dave's finger in his mouth, the ice stopping the pain and warmth making him relax, but now he was tensing because of another issue.

"There... better?" asked Kurt pulling Dave's finger out of his mouth, "The ice stops it from bleeding..."

"And the mouth," said Dave, his face very close to Kurt's, who shrugged.

"Just a little add in," smirked Kurt, letting go of Dave's hand and grabbing the tray of smoothies, "Enjoy the game, David..."

"... okay now he's doing this on purpose," groaned Dave, attempting to think of something morbid.

**IV.**

This was getting out of hand now. Dave sat in in Study Hall, the one class he sat directly behind Kurt. He wrote his Spanish paper with a small sigh, occasionally looking up at the back of Kurt's neck, at one point stopping and pondering what Kurt would do it he kissed his neck right now, it would serve Kurt right to tease him, but he restrained himself. He heard a small groan as Kurt stretched, leaning back onto Dave's desk a little, Dave watched as Kurt's shirts lifted slightly, just enough for Dave to see edge of Kurt's hip bone and for Kurt's head to lean back and look directly at him with one of his normal smirks. Dave squirmed a little, there was something so damn provocative about Kurt's look, his hand shot bolt up right.

"Yes Mr. Karofsky?" came the teacher's reply.

"Can I go to the bathroom," said Dave quickly, not missing Kurt's smirk as he left.

**V.**

This was just cruel now. Dave stood at the garage, he'd brought his car in for the soul purpose of an oil change, but of coarse, Kurt just had to be his mechanic for it... cause really... irony is a cruel bitch and she just loved messing with people. Dave leaned against the wall a little, it would take fifteen minutes and he didn't want to walk around. He watched Kurt slide under the car.

"Hey David," came Kurt's voice from under the car.

"Hmmm?" he asked, looking at the soda can in his hand.

"What do you think of these boots, my dad says their not okay work boots?" asked Kurt, Dave sensed slight amusement in the boys voice but ignored it and walked around the car.

"Ohm.." Dave froze, Kurt slid out from under the car, and sat up slightly, offering his hand to Dave.

Dave's face flushed as he helped Kurt up, who also seemed to be using his belt as a handle. Dave simply nodded at the knee high boots Kurt wore over his coveralls. Kurt went over to the hood of Dave's jeep and leaned a little over excessively over the engine for various reasons Dave had no care of dealing with... because he wasn't able to focus on anything than the fact that Kurt was leaning across his jeep engine. Dave followed Kurt's angles from the floor up, he swallowed as he got to Kurt's grease covered nose and messy hair.

"David... you okay... you look a little red over there?" asked Kurt, the naughty look in his eyes.

Making Dave have to lean back a little, cause quite frankly, Dave had a very dirty fantasy going on in his head. Dave knew something for sure, there was no way he was every going to open his hood again without having to get off, which was why he was glad he'd brought his jacket, that was now folded in his lap. Kurt raised his brow and then gave him a wink, Dave took a deep breath and smiled.

**VI.**

Dave sat at the lunch table with the others as normal, Kurt sitting across from him and Santana next to him and Brittany. Dave was just about to take a bite of his sandwich when he felt a bare foot sliding up his leg, he looked up. Everyone seemed engrossed in their conversations, even Kurt, but unlike the others, Kurt's eyes kept darting back to him and he was smirking. It stopped and Dave went back to picking up his sandwich, but this time the foot had gone higher towards his thigh, Dave held his breath, as the foot found its destination. His hands shook and he dropped the sandwich.

"Dude, you okay?" asked Finn, stopping his conversation with Puck and raising a brow.

"Uh huh," said Dave, taking deep breaths as he covered his face and bit his lip.

"You look flushed, you should go to the nurse," said Rachel quickly.

"Mm hmm, no I'm fine," his voice sounded rigid and heavy as his hands hid his face.

"I'll take you, come on man," said Jameson, Dave shook his head.

"I uh... just need to sit here," said Dave clamping his eyes shut and biting his lip hard, covering his face as much as he could.

"You sure?" asked Mercedes, "You look like your in pain..."

Suddenly the foot left and Dave took a few deep calming breaths, looking up slightly to see Santana tapping her fingers and looking directly at Kurt, who's porcelain skin was now a radiant pink, but no one was paying much attention as they were all looking at Dave. Santana's brow rose and Kurt shrugged, giving Dave a smoldering look as the bell rang.

**I.**

Kurt walked down to the basement where Finn, Dave, Puck, and Brenner were playing video games, he smiled at Dave. Kurt was enjoying this game a lot, it had started off for pure humor, but Kurt was definitely getting off on making Dave squirm. He froze though, what was Dave wearing... Kurt took a double take. Dave's normal attire of a polo, jeans, hoodies, or jackets was void. Instead the jock was wearing slim fit jeans, boots, and a print tank and vest. Kurt watched the muscles flex in Dave's arms as he played the video game, it took Kurt a few minutes to recover from what he was seeing, and he grabbed his iPod and headed upstairs to regain his composure. He opened the fridge for some tea, and shot straight up as he felt a hand gently touch his hip. Kurt spun around, to see a very smug Dave standing right behind him, Dave's hands were now retracted behind his back.

"Can you grab me a soda?" asked Dave, his brow raised.

"Uh... ohm... yeah," said Kurt, reaching down, and taking a deep breath, he glanced up at Dave, suddenly realizing how good Dave looked in a hat... okay how damn good he looked in general, "I... uh, like the... new look..."

"I'm trying something new," smiled Dave, taking the can from Kurt, his hand lingering on Kurt's for a few seconds longer than necessary and his face very close to his, Kurt felt his eyes grow heavy, "Thanks Fancy..."

"Uh," Kurt shook his head as Dave walked away, confidence in his strut, Kurt let a breath go he wasn't aware was being held.

**II.**

Suddenly this table turning wasn't so fun, decided Kurt. He was glad summer was coming soon, but suddenly all the lawn care seemed a little too intense for him. Normally he and his dad had always done it, but now there was Finn, Puck, and Dave. He wasn't exactly sure how long he'd been standing there with some ice tea staring at Dave, who had opted for the lawn mower as Finn and Puck raked the grass behind him. _Damn this weather_, thought Kurt. It was just hot enough for tanks and shorts to be yanked out... Dave stopped the lawn mower and headed towards him, and suddenly that sweat comment Kurt had once made towards Dave, was now turning on him. Kurt almost laughed, who knew he'd find that sexy as hell.

"Thanks Kurt," smiled Dave, his confident smirk back, Kurt was about to attempt to regain his title as the teaser and not the teased, but Kurt lost train of thought as Dave picked out an ice cube to run over the back of his neck, Kurt nearly dropped the tray as Dave let out a small moan, "God, I love how cold ice is."

"Yeah... me too," said Kurt, clearing his throat which was at such a low level that Dave's brow shot up and a grin spread across his face.

"What was that?" asked Dave, "Your voice dropped like six octaves..."

"Ohm... my throats dry," said Kurt, putting the tray down and spinning on his heel to get inside quickly.

**I.**

Kurt walked into the boys locker room, Finn had asked him to grab his phone from Puck's locker, while he waited in the car. He stopped as he saw Dave standing at his locker, buckling his belt buckle, he'd forgotten that Dave took showers last... you know... for his own sanity. He saw Dave look over at him, and the smirk grow across his face. Kurt cleared his throat and gave a small smile.

"Finn, forgot his phone in Puck's locker," said Kurt, his face red as he tried not to look at Dave's torso.

"I got it," said Dave, walking to the locker and unlocking it, and taking out the phone.

"Ohm... thanks," said Kurt, lingering on the now closed locker, his face feeling even more flushed, that was THE locker after all.

"Hmm... I'm still taller than you," said Dave looking at the phone, Kurt nodded, Dave was still taller by a couple inches... but hey, at least Kurt was taller than Puck now.

"Yup... growth spurt," said Kurt, reaching for the phone, but Dave lifted it up a little, "Come on... Finn's waiting in my car... he's like a dog... if he's in there too long he'll eat the seats."

"Hmm... now why should I give you the phone? You'd just leave quicker," said Dave, holding it up higher.

Kurt stood on the bench and grabbed for the phone, at this angle he was much taller than Dave. Dave backed up into the locker, a devious smile on his face as he lowered the phone quickly. Kurt laughed a little, this was... in a strange way... amusingly fun. Kurt contemplated stepping down, but then Dave would put his arm back up. He lowered one foot, and then Dave's hand stretched up again. He moved quickly, stepping up again and slamming Dave's wrists into the locker before he could react, this took Dave by surprise but when Kurt looked into Dave's hazel eyes, Kurt couldn't help but smirk. Kurt was leaning over the bench, putting all his weight into holding Dave's wrists in place, the whole action had put Kurt's face barely a few milometer from Dave's who's head was as far back as it could go. It felt like another table turn, Kurt had Dave pinned against the locker... puck's locker... their locker. Without much thought in it, he kissed Dave with the same ferocity of their first kiss. It took Dave a second to realize what was happening, but when he did, he kissed back quickly, Kurt letting go of his hands now, the phone dropped and Dave's hands slid around Kurt's waist. In the game of teasing... they could call this a win-win.

"Hey Kurt, did you get my... WHAT THE..!" yelled Finn as he opened the door, Kurt waved his hand to shoo him off... they'd talk later... much, much later.

**The END **


End file.
